(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to footwear, and more particularly to a slipper that has good draining functions and that provides enhanced support to the user's feet.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In additional to leather shoes, footwear includes leisure footwear or slippers for use at home, or during traveling or hiking. There are many types of slippers. There are two main types of soles for conventional slippers. In the first type, a covering is provided on the top face of the sole of the slipper. The covering may be made of leather of cloth, and in use, the user's foot steps on the covering. The cover provides softness and air ventilation so as to make the slipper comfortable to wear. In the second type, there is not provided a covering on the sole of the slipper, and the user's sole touches the top face of the slipper's sole in use.
However, the common problem of conventional slippers is that if the slipper is immersed in water when the user washes the bathroom or wade, across water, for example, water cannot easily drain away. For slippers with covering, the covering will absorb the water, which will not evaporate rear As for slippers without the covering, water will accumulate between the sole and the top face of the sole of the slipper and cannot evaporate readily.
For the user, it is very uncomfortable to wear wet slippers. Besides, germs may breed easily in a wet environment, which will affect the hygiene of the user's feet.
Furthermore, in conventional slippers, the user's soles are not completely enclosed and may be exposed on the outside. If the user stops suddenly in the midst of walking or running or walks down a slope, the user's feet have to bear the thrust of the user's body or support the user's body to prevent the user from sliding downwardly. However, conventional slippers cannot provide proper support to the user's feet.